De estrellas, gatos negros, Alfas y Omegas
by ShinobuRei
Summary: A los 16 años un sobre llega a tus manos definiéndote como Alfa, Beta u Omega, y por si fuera poco, este contiene un apartado especial, uno, donde luego de cientos de años, finalmente se es capaz de brindar el nombre de la persona que se define como tu pareja "destinada" Yamaguchi, debe luchar contra su amor de la infancia y su pareja destinada Kuroo. KuroYama/AkkTsukki/UshiIwaOi
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: A los dieciséis años un sobre llega a tus manos definiéndote como Alfa, Beta, Omega en la sociedad y, por si fuera poco, éste contiene un apartado especial. Uno donde luego de cientos de años finalmente se es capaz de brindar el nombre de la persona que se define como tu pareja _"destinada''_.

Yamaguchi, enamorado de su amigo de la infancia, descubrirá que la sociedad no funciona de manera sencilla y que el destino tendrá gusto al joderlo, joderlo a lo grande.

Ahora debe luchar con sus instintos y contra su pareja destinada que es nada más y nada menos que Kuroo Tetsurou.

 _¿Cuanto tiempo puedes aferrarte al "amor verdadero"?_

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo público, mención de lenguaje fuerte y temas sexuales controversiales. Basado en el universo Omegaverse.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

Parejas principales: KuroYama, TsukiYama, AkaaTsukki.

Parejas secundarias: UshiOiIwa, KageHina.

* * *

 **De estrellas, gatos negros, Alfas y Omegas.**

 **.**

Preludio:

El primer regalo que recibe Tadashi al cumplir sus dieciséis años es una gargantilla negra, gruesa, la cual cuenta con estrellas adornando la superficie. Mira con curiosidad a sus padres quienes le sonríen de forma cálida. Sus exámenes de ubicación han llegado:

Tadashi es un Omega.

Sus padres no se ven decepcionados o le miran con reproche, lo que recibe a cambio son abrazos y felicitaciones, porque ahora, finalmente puede escoger el amor de su vida sin temor a equivocarse.

 _"Tu alma gemela te espera en algún lugar del mundo"._

La frase de su madre le hace contagiarse de una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Tadashi se coloca y asegura la gargantilla, pensando que finalmente podrá estar con 'Tsukki', quien ha recibido sus resultados hace varios días, denominándolo como un Alfa.

El corazón de Tadashi había decidido incluso sin saber su condición que Tsukishima era y sería para siempre el único amor de su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sobre de los resultados de su estudio es arrugado en las manos de su madre, donde el papel reza el nombre de Kuroo Tetsurou en el último apartado.

Continuará

* * *

Notas: Notas: Se que yo no debería estar sacando un nuevo fic SE QUE NO DEBERÍA teniendo tanto pendiente, pero es culpa de Bokuto Mimi (?) sus fanfics me hicieron amar a esta pareja y pues tenía que escribir algo de esto. Será de capitulo cortos y tendrá parejas secundarias, no tengo una portada bonita ni nada, pero intente encontrar una imagen linda para la portada. ¡Disfruten! ¿les gusto la premisa? el KuroYama necesita más amor en el mundo. Pueden seguirme o buscarme en facebook como Fanfic Shinobu Rei me gustaría saber que piensan.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo público, mención de lenguaje fuerte y temas sexuales controversiales. Basado en el universo Omegaverse.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

Parejas principales: KuroYama, TsukiYama, AkaaTsukki.

Parejas secundarias: UshiOiIwa, KageHina.

* * *

 **De estrellas, gatos negros, Alfas y Omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 1: Smog

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera vez que Yamaguchi conoce a Kuroo Tetsurou es en la concentración de primer año, cuando contaba con quince años y Karasuno no era ni la sombra de lo que actualmente es.

En aquel tiempo no pudo evitar notar como sus ojos afilados brillaban con excitación cuando su mirada castaña se topaba con la de ambos, no es que tuviese algo malo o en contra, el problema era que Yamaguchi no podía dejar de pensar que sus orbes se dirigían exclusivamente a su blondo compañero. Para ese entonces ni él ni Tsukki, tenían definido su rol ante la sociedad, pero ese chico de cabello negro gritaba a todas luces _"soy un Alfa"_ ; y entonces su pequeña mente se atormentaba con un hecho que podría ser posible. ¿Que pasaría si Tsukishima era catalogado como Omega y a ese chico le interesaba?  
Era obvio, todo mundo se fijaría un chico tan apuesto como Tsukki.

—¿Tsukki? — en aquellos días, cuando Yamaguchi abre la boca, el rubio le mira expectante, esperando que termine lo que quiere decir sin ninguna prisa. —Si fueras un Omega… —Tsukishima guarda su carcajada ¿El pecoso realmente piensa en aquello? —Tú... Tú ¿estarías bien con un Alfa como el capitán de Nekoma?

Tras su pregunta, una fuerte risa finalmente resuena en la habitación, Tsukishima no da crédito a lo que escucha.

—Antes muerto que estar con alguien tan irritante como él.—su respuesta es corta y con ella logra que al menos, una milésima parte de la preocupación del pecoso desaparezca. —Además, yo no soy ni seré un Omega... —Tsukishima lo mira de reojo, entiende su preocupación, después de todo, luego que los resultados de ambos lleguen todo puede peligrar entre ambos, Kei es completamente consciente y, aun así, a pesar de que fuera estúpido ir en contra de los roles asignados, el único humano que vislumbra a su lado el resto de su vida es al castaño pecoso que lo mira fijamente. —Además… Seamos realistas, los únicos aquí con posibilidades de ser omegas son tú y el revoltoso de Hinata.

Yamaguchi arruga la nariz, cruza los brazos y dibuja un gesto de disgusto, todavía tiene un miedo más grande que perder al rubio si este resultara un Omega — ¿Por qué estás seguro de que lo seremos? —Él ni de chiste tiene pinta de uno. —¿Qué tal si soy un simple Beta? eso es mas realista.

—Un Beta puede estar con un Alfa. —Responde rápidamente el de gafas; Yamaguchi suspira y se tira en el futón. Tsukki no entiende del todo sus preocupaciones ¿Será que está exagerando?

— ¿Y si tenemos una pareja destinada? —Pregunta en un susurro. Tsukishima alza la ceja y le mira. Por primera vez sus pupilas brillan en auténtica preocupación y eso no pasa de ser percibido por Yamaguchi.

—No veo mi vida con alguien más que no seas tú, Tadashi...—cuando el sol se oculta, Tsukishima coloca la palma de su mano sobre la del pecoso. Son pocos los momentos en que puede ser sincero y este es sin lugar a dudas uno de ellos.

Tsukishima suspira y dirige sus pupilas doradas a las contrarias, besa su frente y posteriormente sus labios, sin embargo, antes de encontrar la paz, la fuerte voz de una molesta _"pulga"_ (como denomina Kei a Hinata) los interrumpe con un estruendo. Tsukki se exalta, cubre la boca del menor con fuerza.

Un ronquido interrumpe el silencio recién formado.

Yamaguchi duerme plácidamente sin importarle los ruidos ajenos.

— ¡Carajo! —Se queja el rubio. Hinata lo ha mordido y ahora se frota la boca con el brazo.

—Agh, tan agrio como tú _amargashima_ … Yo que venía a dejarte un recado. —comenta más calmado el futuro ace, Tsukishima quién se encuentra aún molesto, decide dejarlo pasar esta ocasión, puede ser algún recado del entrenador o capitán.

— ¿Qué?

—El capitán de Nekoma busca a Yamaguchi. —Dice el de cabello naranja. Tsukishima chasquea los dientes, eso no le da buena espina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luna de Tokio luce completamente diferente a la de Miyagi, aunque en teoría es la misma, la contaminación de la gran ciudad la hace lucir diferente y peor aún, las estrellas que la acompañan se desvanecen entre la pasada capa de smog del cielo de la capital.

Ese es el primer pensamiento de Tsukishima mientras espera sentado en el pasto, donde a los pocos minutos Kuroo Tetsurou hace su aparición.

Parece decepcionado, pero lo oculta en una fracción de segundo, sus pupilas afiladas chocan con las doradas.

—Tú no eres Yamaguchi... —acusa el azabache. Tsukishima alza los hombros y le resta importancia.

Los labios del rubio se curvan en una sonrisa cínica y se pone de pie para enfrentarlo.

—Soy su pareja, así que es como si lo fuera... Si tienes algo que decirle, dímelo a mí primero... Capitán Kuroo. —cada palabra el rubio la escupe con veneno. Kei sabe que Kuroo es un Alfa y si busca a Yamaguchi es por algo en específico.

—Me imagino que eres Tsukishima ¿No? El _cuatro ojos_ de Karasuno. —afirma Kuroo, Kei no le responde y continúa observándolo detenidamente, analizándolo. Al hacerlo, Tsukishima se da cuenta que probablemente la altura de ambos es similar, atribuye también una lengua tan venenosa como la propia (vamos, que los de la misma especie se identifican) y probablemente ha fijado su objetivo a algo más que una simple amistad con Tadashi.

—Sólo quería entablar una conversación con él, ese saque flotante que practica es maravilloso.

El viento sopla y levanta las hojas de muertas de los alrededores con fuerza, Kei no es idiota, ambos son conscientes de la sarta de mentiras que se han dicho, tan directo como siempre, evoca la sentencia a cualquier otra palabra o petición del capitán de Nekoma:

—No te lo daré... —afirma el rubio. No piensa dar su brazo a torcer.

—Esa no es tu decisión. —la sonrisa de Kuroo se expande de oreja a oreja, Tsukishima chasquea los dientes, molesto, irritado. —Ustedes tienen quince, no han recibido sus resultados ¿Verdad?

—Eso no te importa. —El de gafas se defiende de inmediato, no obstante, esas palabras y los gestos de su cara le dan la razón al capitán de Nekoma.

—Yamaguchi Tadashi, nació en Miyagi, 63 kg, 178 cm. Cumple años el 20 de noviembre, Escorpio… Omega sin despertar. —escupe Kuroo— No fue necesario ni siquiera acercarme para saberlo ¿sabes por que verdad?... —Tsukishima se queda en silencio, la guerra de miradas no cede. Ambos saben que las próximas palabras que saldrán de los labios de Kuroo son decisivas: — Él es mi...—El rubio lo interrumpe antes de proseguir.

—Le gusta dormir hasta tarde, su comida favorita son las papas fritas cuando están suaves, detesta el invierno —dicta Kei con tranquilidad, lleva sus manos a su bolsillo y sigue hablando tan tranquilamente como si lo hiciera del clima. —No soporta el calor y piensa que el otoño es la mejor estación. Su color favorito es el verde, prefiere el té sobre cualquier otra bebida, sus manos son cálidas, tiene pecas en su espalda y ombligo, un lunar en forma de estrellas en el cuello, odia caminar mucho y se disculpa ante cualquier error... No es el mejor en lo que hace, pero es el que más se esfuerza, su preocupación actual es que el patán que tengo frente a mi busque algo conmigo o que yo al llegar a resultar un Omega lo abandone, cosa que recalco no pasará. Le teme a la oscuridad y ama las estrellas, detesta a los gatos y es supersticioso, por lo tanto un gato negro es la última opción que tomaría. — Tsukishima acomoda sus gafas en un sutil movimiento y suspira con fuerza antes de proseguir— No por que estés en su destino, significa que tengas que ser parte de su vida, peor a un, no te dejaría ser parte de ella —dice con recelo, piensa fugazmente que unos datos que cualquier persona puede conocer no lo hace merecedor de Yamaguchi, nadie lo merece, excepto él. —Así que… Te advertiré que no debes acercarte a lo que no te pertenece, Tadashi es alguien frágil...

—He... ¿Dijiste algo? Me perdí en otoño. —Kuroo rasca su nuca y bosteza aburrido, Kei sin dar crédito a lo que escucha, comprueba con esas simples palabras y accuones que Kuroo Tetsurou es la peor elección para Tadashi, y lo hará sufrir lo suficiente hasta quebrarlo en pedazos, no importa por donde se vea ni que intente, definitivamente no lo dejará a su lado.

—Si me disculpas, me retiro a dormir, hablar con idiotas como usted no tiene caso. — Tsukishima avanza tres pasos, pero antes de dar un cuarto, la voz gruesa de Kuroo lo detiene:

—Solo recuerda que el destino no es un juego _Tsukki_ , menos un capricho y tú no eres nadie para decidir con quién quiere estar Yamaguchi, en algún momento, tal vez no ahora, tal vez no mañana, pero dentro de poco el tendrá el resultado en sus manos y el decidirá. No tú… Ten una linda noche. —Kuroo se despide del rubio, Tsukishima chasquea los dientes de nuevo y observa de reojo al contrario antes de dirigirse a paso rápido a su habitación donde Yamaguchi aguarda.

Kuroo dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios cuando se encuentra finalmente solo:

—Las estrellas son realmente hermosas esta noche.

y sus palabras, al igual que sus esperanzas por ahora, se las lleva el viento.

Piensa, que la gente que no aprecia el cielo nunca hará el esfuerzo suficiente para ver las estrellas.

Kuroo encuentra la belleza, incluso entre el peor panorama y sobre todo es un creyente empedernido del destino y el amor verdadero y esta seguro que Tadashi lo es y eso lo asegura con cada partícula de su cuerpo que vibra al verlo, por tenerlo cerca y sobre todo por lo rápido que late su corazón cada vez sus pupilas chocan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuatro años pasan justo antes de encontrarse nuevamente en la Universidad; lo que no asimilan sus ojos y que destruye poco a poco sus esperanzas es por supuesto la marca visible sobre el collar ahora transparente de Yamaguchi, quien al parecer ha sido marcado por otro Alfa.

Entiende entonces, que el destino ama joderlo y joderlo a lo grande.

El smog comienza a cubrir su cielo de estrellado.

Continuará

* * *

Subo esto en la madrugada (¿?) no tengo perdón de Dios pero pude escribir un capitulo pequeño, espero lo disfruten, esto será un enredo y peor aún una montaña rusa de emociones, sé que tienen dudas, pero créanme, estas se irán aclarando en el camino ;D dejen sus opiniones y comentarios, en el próximo cap ya se introducen nuevos personajes osea Oikawa ¿de verdad le esta gustando? Creanme que hago un esfuerzo tremendo para traerles esto uvu 3 descansen, los amo.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo público, mención de lenguaje fuerte y temas sexuales controversiales. Basado en el universo Omegaverse.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

Parejas principales: KuroYama, TsukiYama, AkaaTsukki.

Parejas secundarias: UshiOiIwa, KageHina.

* * *

 **De estrellas, gatos negros, Alfas y Omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 2: Un par no siempre es mejor que un impar.

.

.

.

Un gemido escapa de sus labios, su cuerpo tiembla y su voz se quiebra ante cada toque del contrario.

Los largos dedos de Tsukishima recorren con morosidad el largo de la espalda de Tadashi, mientras su mano libre se dedica a atender sus labios, jugando con su lengua que a este punto se enreda con maestría entre los dedos del rubio.

Tsukishima cambia sus caricias en la espalda por sus labios, los cuales se entretienen recorriendo y besando cada parte de la piel expuesta del de ojos avellanas. Sus dedos abandonan la boca de Tadashi y recorren un camino hacia su miembro ya despierto, donde con cuidado con la yema de sus dedos acaricia la punta en círculos exponiendo de forma progresiva su hombría, baja y sube con un ritmo distorsionado, sacando gemidos y jadeos de la boca contraria con dedicación.

—Kei...—Yamaguchi le llama con fuerza cuando un primer digito se dirige a su entrada, Tsukishima ante el llamado del pecoso introduce dos dedos sin pensarlo mucho. Cuando Yamaguchi se encuentra en celo, no es necesario tener tanto cuidados ni atenciones, además con el paso del tiempo ha logrado entender que Yamaguchi se desespera con facilidad si no lo atienden con rapidez.

—No seas desesperado—Tsukishima ingresa un tercer dedo en su entrada, le sorprende la facilidad con la que se abre paso y enseguida finge unas estocadas con su mano, Yamaguchi tiembla y vibra. Su cuerpo se llena de calor y necesidad, Tsukishima lo sabe y sonríe con superioridad. —Te enseñe como pedirlo de manera correcta ¿verdad Tadashi?

—Tsukki...—Yamaguchi gime y se desploma su parte superior en la cama, alza la cadera y separa sus glúteos, exponiendo su entrada ante el de gafas que mira fascinado lo lascivo que puede llegar a ser el cuerpo del castaño—Por favor... Te necesito dentro...—Ruega Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima suspira y sonríe satisfecho, toma su cadera y poco a poco se sumerge en la estrechez del contrario. Es caliente, húmedo, _delicioso._ entre más avanza, mas siente su miembro crecer dentro de su calor, fundirse en uno solo ser y conectarse de tal forma que le hacen falta palabras para expresarse.

Yamaguchi se aferra a las sabanas con fuerza, gime sin control y poco se preocupa de que alguien pueda escucharlos. Una de las tantas ventajas de que Tsukishima viva solo, es que cuando necesitan desahogarse y perderse en sus deseos pueden hacerlo sin miramiento ni inhibiciones. No hay necesidad de hotel ni de esconderse de sus compañeros de dormitorio, Tsukishima pensó en cada detalle de la vida de ambos antes de mudarse a Tokio, cosa que Tadashi agradece infinitamente, porque, aunque el celo no es un problema en la sociedad actual, ellos deciden disfrutarlo en la comodidad del departamento de Tsukishima cada vez que sienten la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Bien, buen chico—Felicita el rubio. Sus estocadas cambian de ritmo cada cierto tiempo, logrando que Tadashi se retuerza y grite de placer. Lo deja sin aire y sin palabras, pero definitivamente lo que más disfruta Tsukishima es cuando con fuerza e ímpetu llega al punto erógeno de Tadashi, dejándolo sin conciencia y pudor, deseoso de más hasta que su cuerpo se termine la última gota de energía en la noche.

Tsukishima flexiona las piernas y jala a Tadashi con él, quien sumergido en el placer apenas y se da cuenta de lo que sucede. La espalda del pecoso pega con su pecho, abre las piernas ajenas con una de sus manos y su boca se entretiene con el cuello de Tadashi, besándolo y mordiéndolo con fuerza. No le basta con que la gente se da cuenta por el olor que el castaño le pertenece, el collar transparente que le regaló hace un tiempo, siempre expone que Yamaguchi en toda la extensión de la palabra suyo.

Tiene dueño, y ese dueño tiene el nombre de Tsukishima Kei.

—Más...Tsukki, más. —Yamaguchi estira su mano hasta la nuca ajena y arquea su espalda, mientras una de las manos del rubio se divierte con sus coronillas la otra aprieta su cadera con fuerza, ayudando al sube y baja del pecoso.

El ritmo se acelera y las palabras se convierten en monosílabos, gemidos y gruñidos que culminan luego de horas, donde Tsukishima se viene por segunda vez mientras Yamaguchi eyacula por cuarta ocasión. El semen es tan transparente y líquido que Tsukishima no puede más que aplaudir aquello. Su actividad sexual siempre ha sido alta, no existe mejor prueba que eso.

Yamaguchi suspira cuando siente los delgados labios de su pareja en su cuello, sabe lo que viene a continuación y no le molesta, después de todo, es una manía que Tsukishima desarrollo desde que ambos se volvieron _"pareja"_ y el a pesar del dolor lo aprendió a soportar lo suficientemente bien para que no le importara.

Un largo quejido escapa de su boca y sus manos se aferran de nueva cuenta a las sabanas cuando los dientes de Tsukishima se entierran con fuerza en la marca de su nuca. —duele—Susurra el pecoso y entierra su cabeza en la almohada, Kei besa la parte afectada y luego pasa sus largos dedos por la marca, como si se tratara de una obra de arte.

—Lo siento...—Se disculpa y deja un último beso antes de jalar las sabanas y acomodarse a su lado, abrazando el cuerpo de Tadashi con fuerza.

Yamaguchi suspira, se coloca de lado y finalmente se acurruca en sus brazos —No te preocupes Tsukki—Indica el castaño. No sabe si es cosa de instinto de los Alfas, pero el está dispuesto a aceptar eso y mucho más si es necesario.

—¿Tomaste tu medicamento? —Pregunta en un susurro Tsukishima.

—Mi mamá acaba de enviarme el frasco, así que si, no te preocupes _Tsukki._ Por cierto, mañana me mudare de edificio, el nuestro esta en remodelación —Yamaguchi sonríe, Tsukki besa su frente y asiente a sus palabras, el sueño poco a poco se apodera de ambos, la luz de la luna se cuela en la habitación y juntos, envueltos en los brazos de la persona que más aman llegan a las manos de Morfeo quien los abraza con tranquilidad. Al menos por ahora.

.

.

.

Oikawa deja caer sus dedos en la mesa de forma repetida por varias ocasiones, mira incrédulo a Yamaguchi, quien come tranquilamente un Sándwich lleno de papas fritas y frituras como si fuera lo más delicioso y sano del mundo.

—No entiendo—Deja salir irritado Oikawa. Yamaguchi da un trago a su refresco y alza la ceja, invitándolo a que continué con su pregunta —¿por qué no engordas? ¡mira todo lo que comes! ¡Dios! —el castaño alza la voz, Yamaguchi traga todo lo de su boca de una pasada para responder a su pregunta.

—Sexo—Es la respuesta que obtiene del pecoso, quien alza los hombros con tranquilidad, restándole importancia al asunto. Oikawa se jala el cabello y trata de controlarse. No lo entiende, bueno, no es como que quisiera entenderlo.

—Yama chan, eso no es algo que vives diciendo o contando por ahí como si fuera algo normal—suspira derrotado—Además, creo que eso queda muy en claro al ver esas marcas en tu cuello, las luces como si fueran un trofeo.

—El collar me lo regalo Tsukki, Oikawa san, no puedo negarme a usarlo—Indica.

Yamaguchi recuerda perfectamente como luego de su primera vez con el rubio, recibió de sus manos un collar transparente adornado con estrellas blancas y translucidas que dejaban ver la marca de su cuello y cualquier otra que le dejará durante su "intimidad" y en realidad era algo que poco le importaba al pecoso, al contrario, le gustaba anunciar al mundo que él compartía un lazo único y exclusivo con su pareja destinada: Tsukishima Kei.

—ah~—suspira derrotado— los jóvenes de ahora son muy enérgicos y precoces.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque usted sigue siendo virgen a su edad—Yamaguchi da otra mordida a su sándwich y Oikawa abre los ojos como platos ¿un alumno de grado inferior diciéndole eso? Ya era el colmo, que se lo llevara dios y se apiadaría de su alma—digo, he visto a Iwaizumi san y Ushijima san rondándolo, muchas veces parecen fieras a su lado cuando alguien más lo observa, dan realmente miedo, si usted hubiese tenido sexo con alguien o alguno de ellos, eso no pasaría, llama la atención de más, como siempre— menciona el pecoso. Oikawa deja caer su cabeza en la mesa de metal donde ambos almuerzan y no puede más que darle la razón con su silencio.

—¿Tan obvio es?

—Para mí lo es—indica Tadashi, sorbe un trago de su lata y dirige sus ojos chocolates al contrario—Digo, hoy en día la sociedad nos trata como iguales, no somos discriminados y podemos aspirar a grandes puestos como los Alfas, tenemos collares para protegernos y solo nosotros tenemos el derecho a elegir con quien tendremos sexo, pero el hecho de que nuestros instintos y feromonas sean más agudos que los del resto, nos hace despertar nuestro instinto animal más que cualquier otra especie y es fácil notar cuando alguien está completamente libre de la marca o influencia de un Alfa. La cuestión real es ¿por qué?

Oikawa suspira por segunda vez, lleva su mano a la gargantilla gruesa que descansa en su cuello y frunce el ceño ligeramente. Yamaguchi es de los pocos amigos que tiene en la facultad, es dos años menor que el, sin embargo, al estudiar astrofísica y pertenecer al mismo equipo de voleibol era imposible no conocerlo y con el tiempo, ambos descubrieron que entre Star Wars, Star Trek (Vamos que se vieron en una convención de comics) y su amor a las estrellas, tenían mucho que compartir. Para rematar, Yamaguchi era un Omega, alguien igual a él, uno que no lo miraba con odio y recelo o se tomaba sus palabras amargas como algo personal. Su sonrisa solía contagiar a muchos y Oikawa no fue ni sería le excepción.

La amistad surgió, como surgen las flores en primavera.

—La verdad es que tengo una historia trágica, ya sabes... Como de Novela—cuenta Oikawa, Yamaguchi ríe, ese hombre vive del drama, no le cabe duda. —¿Sabes que cuando tienes una pareja destinada esta llega con los resultados no? — El pecoso asiente, hace bolita su servilleta y bebe lo último que le queda en la lata mientras escucha al antiguo capitán de Aoba Johsai, nunca podría olvidar ese día—Bueno, resulta que tengo dos parejas destinadas, es un caso raro, pero suele suceder de uno en un millón, dirías ¡eso es maravilloso! ¡pero no! —Oikawa niega con un gesto exagerado de sus manos, realmente detesta la forma en que la vida lo jode. —Yo era feliz porque mi pareja destinada era Iwa chan ¡muy feliz! Pero luego resulta que todo el sueño se convirtió en la peor de las pesadillas.

—¿pesadillas? —Pregunta curioso Tadashi, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—¡Ushiwaka! Venga ya, ¿Ushiwaka en serio? Con lo mucho que lo odio, hoy en día todavía suele repetirme que debí ir a Shiratorizawa—Oikawa lleva sus manos a sus mejillas, realmente fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado. Hubiese entendido que fuese Tobio, Hanamaki o incluso el perro loco chan, pero jamás alguien como Bakatoshi...

—¿El capitán de Shiratorizawa?

—El mismo.

—Tsukki venció a ese tipo—Indica con entusiasmo el castaño, sus ojos se iluminan de tan solo recordar ese momento único e inigualable para su pareja, Oikawa frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, recordar que perdió no le parece nada grato—Pero no entiendo, si hay tanto problema ¿no tienes solo que escoger a Iwaizumi san?

Oikawa cierra los ojos y tuerce una mueca—Ojalá fuera tan fácil como lo fue para ti—comenta con voz herida—Pero Iwa chan es todo un caballero de Honor así que él y Ushiwaka tienen un tratado de caballeros o algo así, no entiendo bien de qué va, yo le rogué a Iwa chan que me marcara, pero solo me fulminó con la mirada. Ese mismo día apareció Ushijima en mi puerta con un ramo de flores, un traje, un ridículo corbatín morado y una tarjeta que decía "Te dije que tu mejor elección estaba en Shiratorizawa" le cerré la puerta en la cara, pero Iwa chan no hizo caso de mis pataletas, así que en resumidas cuentas, salgo y no salgo con ambos, llevó así alrededor de cuatro años, ninguno de los dos me toca, pero tampoco dejan que alguien más lo haga, una vez golpearon entre los dos a un tipo que intento propasarse conmigo, fue horrible.

Yamaguchi lleva su mano a su boca para evitar reír, compadece a su senpai, pero es imposible aguantar las pequeñas carcajadas que burbujean en sus labios. ¿Quién se imaginaría al gran Rey con esos problemas? Tsukki se reiría mucho cuando se enterará de eso.

—Suerte con eso.

Oikawa suspira por undécima vez en el día, el timbre de cambio de clase suena y ambos se disponen a caminar su respectivo salón de clases.

.

.

.

Sus pasos con tranquilos al subir las escaleras, Yamaguchi sostiene con fuerza dos cajas en sus brazos y observa con detenimiento antes de avanzar. Luego de cinco minutos llega al tercer piso, coloca las cajas en el suelo y busca la nueva habitación a la cual lo han asignado. Su edificio será remodelado y al estar ahora los dormitorios escasos, la escuela ha decidido reagruparlos en los departamentos más cercanos a su facultad, en su caso estará finalmente en el edificio norte a un poco más de diez minutos caminando de su campus.

Camina un poco y justo al doblar a la derecha encuentra un pasillo con tres habitaciones, al final, en la esquina se encuentra el número 113 grabado en una placa, Yamaguchi saca su llave y tuerce una mueca al darse cuenta que esta encaja a la perfección. Genial, un 13 en su placa, eso definitivamente no es la mejor suerte del mundo. Abre la puerta y lo primero en salir es un gato negro desesperado "¿es en serio? "piensa consternado, niega varias veces y regresa por sus cajas para colocarlas sobre la cama solitaria, observa la contraría y ve que esta raramente esta bien ordenada y suspira ¿tendrá problemas si él es algo desordenado? Muchas veces Tadashi solía dejar las cosas en desorden por días y nadie le decía nada (ventajas de no compartir habitación), pero en esta ocasión todo pintaba a que eso no saldría para nada bien.

La puerta se abre y Tadashi se estremece.

Sus ojos se encuentran frente a frente con su pasado, para ser exactos con el dueño de unas pupilas doradas y afiladas como un felino que de hecho carga al gato negro (que hace poco salió) en sus brazos.

Yamaguchi lo reconoce rápidamente: Se trata del ex capitán de Nekoma.

—Kuroo san...

La sonrisa de Tetsurou se alarga de oreja a oreja.

¿quién dijo que el destino no existía?

Conitnuara.

* * *

 **De nuevo, que manía de actualizar en la madrugada ¿verdad? La verdad es que me agarró la inspiración y bueno, no se puede hacer más. Disfruten del capítulo, me gustó mucho escribirlo y de verdad esperó que sea de su agrado chan chan chan ya vamos para el drama 3 espérenlo. ¿Realmente les está gustando la historia? Espero que sí, es un capricho que me doy en medio de otros fanfic que tengo para actualizar, espero que gusten de esta historia cliché y gracias por su tiempo, sean libres de comentar que eso ayuda a un autor a seguir adelante con sus locuras (¿?)**

 **Los quiere Shinobu Rei, pueden encontrarme en Facebook y Tumblr como Fanfic Shinobu Rei. ¡Nos vemos hasta el jueves!**


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo público, mención de lenguaje fuerte y temas sexuales controversiales. Basado en el universo Omegaverse.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

Parejas principales: KuroYama, TsukiYama, AkaaTsukki.

Parejas secundarias: UshiOiIwa, KageHina.

 **De estrellas, gatos negros, Alfas y Omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 3: Guerra fria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Justo después de que Oikawa recibe sus resultados, su rostro resulta todo un poema. Por más que lee y relee el papel, el nombre de Ushijima Wakatoshi no se borra ni desaparece _. ¡Es una pesadilla!,_ piensa. Debe ser el destino que gusta burlarse de él o aun, más probable una broma de Takahiro e Issei que buscan verlo desesperado. Una venganza, sí. Eso debía ser.

—Iwa chan… —La voz de Oikawa llega a los oídos de Iwaizumi, quien alza la ceja intrigado por la forma en que el más alto le habla. Es un tono diferente a lo usual, uno donde puede percibir preocupación, tristeza e incluso un poco de frustración.

Hajime suelta aire de sus labios y decide ignorarlo por unos minutos. Abre su sobre con cuidado y lee cada línea con cautela, sus padres decidieron dejarles a ellos el momento exacto e íntimo en que descubrirían su rol en la sociedad y, sobre todo, quién sería su pareja destinada.

El nombre de "Oikawa Tooru" se destaca en la última línea.

Iwaizumi, quien es todavía un mejor mentiroso que Oikawa, sonríe para sí mismo, ocultando la alegría que se apodera de su cuerpo al afirmar que ese idiota fue el elegido para compartir su vida a su lado, sin embargo, tuerce una mueca de fastidio cuando Oikawa le arrebata el papel.

—Márcame. —Ordena Oikawa. El joven de cabello negro se rasca la nuca y un pequeño sonrojo se hace presente en sus mejillas.

Tooru no pierde el tiempo. Si logra que Iwa-chan lo marque en ese momento, no tendría que preocuparse por Ushijima. Serían felices, muy felices.

Sus manos arrugan ambos papeles, Iwaizumi no necesita saber más que la confirmación de que ambos son la pareja destinada de cada uno, sus dedos se deslizan por su cuello y acerca peligrosamente sus labios al moreno, quien se encuentra desarmado ante esos bonitos ojos castaños a los cuales no les puede negar nada.

El timbre suena y Oikawa quien se encuentra expectante y besando a Iwaizumi chasquea los dientes y se niega a atender la puerta, pero luego de unos minutos el ruido y la insistencia fue tanta que resignado y separado por Iwa-chan casi a la fuerza, abre _"la maldita puerta"_.

Su boca forma una "O" y de verdad piensa que todo esa una pesadilla. Una de la cual quiere despertar en ese momento. Frente a él se encuentra Ushijima, quien porta un traje negro, un corbatín púrpura, una tarjeta en mano y para darle el ultimo toque, un ramo de rosas rojas. Oikawa le cierra la puerta en la cara, regresa al lado de Hajime y suspira.

— ¿En que estábamos? —Pregunta el aun capitán de Aoba Johsai, buscando de nuevo los labios ajenos en busca de su cometido, lo que no espera es la mano de Iwazumi impidiéndole aquello y una fiera mirada llena de molestia.

Hajime abre la puerta, Oikawa se cruza de brazos mientras observa a Ushijma entrar a su casa y charlas con el más bajo. Por un minuto Iwa-chan se muestra pensativo, luego asombrado y finalmente extiende su mano apuntándolo.

—Te dije que tu mejor opción estaba en Shiratorizawa. —Dice Ushijima, extendiendo el ramo de flores al castaño quien desvía su rostro y dibuja un puchero en sus labios.

—Tiene que ser una broma… —Susurra Tooru. Ushijima no entiende del todo lo que pasa, de antemano sabía que Oikawa no sería del todo feliz con aquello, pero Wakatoshi estaba dispuesto a dar todo para que eso cambiara. Estira el ramo de nuevo, pero es rechazado por segunda vez y no es hasta que el más bajo de los presentes toma las flores y las acomoda en un jarrón, que Oikawa habla de nuevo: —No te quiero… —Indica. Iwaizumi lleva su mano a la frente en señal de frustración, recoge los resultados arrugados que yacen en el piso y los lee con detenimiento.

Piensa que Oikawa le ha mentido, que ocultó sus resultados porque se trataba de Wakatoshi, sin embargo, sus resultados mencionaban al castaño; entonces ¿Ushijima mentía? Pero cuando sus ojos encuentran ambos nombres en los resultados del _setter_ , todo es más claro.

—Tiene dos parejas destinadas. —Informa Hajime al _ace_ de Shiratorizawa, quien alza la ceja al escuchar esas palabras. —Tu y yo… —Y para que no lo malinterprete le entrega los resultados. Ushijima no se cree lo que lee y sin embargo sabe que eso es posible.

 _Tooru es el alma gemela de ambos._

Oikawa bufa desde su asiento y se hunde más en el sillón, indignado.

Pensándolo bien, Ushijima y Hajime son las dos peores personas con las que el destino lo pudo emparejar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seis meses pasan luego de aquel catastrófico encuentro. Ahora los tres se encuentran viviendo en un departamento céntrico, cerca de las universidades donde cada uno estudiará. Bajo mandato de Hajime y Ushijima –sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de Oikawa-, ambos deciden que la mejor forma de competir y cuidar a Oikawa sería esa.

Compartirían el mismo espacio, saldrían al mismo número de citas, se apoyarían mutuamente y, sobre todo protegerían a Oikawa de cualquier peligro inminente que lo rodeara o acechara. Y ninguno, independiente de la circunstancia, tomaría ventaja del otro hasta que el ace decidiera quién sería su compañero de vida, cuando ambos se encontraran en igualdad de condiciones, ya que Hajime no podría aceptar jamás la ventaja sobre Ushijima sin que ambos tuvieran las mismas oportunidades de ganar. Un trato de caballeros que respetarían y donde Oikawa sería su prioridad, porque los tres eran conscientes que un Omega sin vinculo, aun en esta sociedad adaptada a ellos, corría grandes peligros en las calles, bajo la influencia de otros Alfas.

Los días corrían sin parar y para Oikawa, su celo, eran un infierno. ¿Qué tan egoístas eran aquellos dos?

Cuatro años pasan, Oikawa sigue siendo un auténtico y puritano virgen y al parecer eso no está ni cerca de cambiar.

Un suspiro abandona sus labios y se recuesta en su pupitre, aburrido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos de Kuroo se mantienen clavados en el chico de pecas, se pregunta qué tan caprichosa puede ser la vida y piensa por un segundo, que su buena suerte no puede ser más que una recompensa de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir y esperar en el pasado.

—Hey, pecas. —Saluda con cortesía. Yamaguchi alza la mirada, lo observa por unos segundos y luego, sus orbes se dirigen al gato que Kuroo carga entre sus brazos.

—Hola. —Yamaguchi devuelve el saludo y Tetsurou baja al felino para ofrecer su mano en señal de bienvenida. Tadashi duda, pero al final de cuentas la toma, ya que no tiene una sola razón para mostrarse grosero. Menos con la persona que compartiría su espacio por tanto tiempo. — ¿Kuroo?... ¿Verdad? —Cuestiona el más bajo.

—Sí. El mismo, pero puedes llamarme Tetsurou. —Kuroo expande su sonrisa. Yamaguchi rasca su mejilla y deja escapar una pequeña risa demostrando su nerviosismo. Al único que llama por su nombre es a Tsukki, llamar a alguien con el que apenas ha rozado palabras no le parece cómodo, ni muy grato.

—No es necesario.

—Insisto. —El azabache toma la mano contraria entre las propias, Tadashi se siente extraño, encuentra el tacto cálido y por alguna razón que desconoce su pecho se acelera. —Si serás mi compañero me parece más apropiado que me llames así. —Dice con felicidad impregnada, mientras la palabra _"compañero"_ resuena en su mente y piensa que es la forma en que quiere llamar a Yamaguchi el resto de su vida.

Desde la primera vez que lo conoció un sin fin de ideas se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, desde su primera cita hasta su primer beso, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba todos los intentos en vano y frustrados donde intento interactuar con él y como tras incluso ir a Miyagi a buscarlo, nunca fue capaz de encontrarlo.

Hacerse una oportunidad siempre fue y pareció imposible.

¿Qué tan acertado era el destino?

En algún momento pensó en que todo no era más que una farsa creada con hermosas palabras, para enseñarle que no estaría solo, sin embargo, la añoranza desde la primera vez que lo vio se mantuvo presente en su cabeza. Sus gestos, su sonrisa, su voz, su preocupación excesiva y la necesidad de abrazarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos, cada recuerdo penetraba la cabeza de Kuroo y las palabras que Tsukishima le entregó aquella noche, jamás fueron olvidadas por su cabeza.

Le faltaba bastante camino para ser digno de Yamaguchi, pero no tenía aun ningún motivo para rendirse.

—No quiero molestar, de verdad… —La voz de Yamaguchi tiembla levemente. El de pecas siente su corazón bombardear con fuerza, pero supone que todo es debido a causas ajenas. —Además ¿Eres un Alfa verdad? Prefiero mantener las cosas al margen ya que soy un Omega. —Kuroo ladea el rostro sin comprender del todo las palabras del menor, pero piensa que es algo normal ya que prácticamente son desconocidos, sin embargo, la pregunta que viene una y otra vez a su mente es porque Yamaguchi parece no ser consciente de lo que él es para su vida.

Sus destinos están unidos, pero el pecoso parece esquivo y negado. ¿El _cuatro ojos_ de Karasuno tendría algo que ver?

Sus ojos castaños se dirigen a su cuello y se encuentra con la marca de unión.

Yamaguchi había sido marcado por otro Alfa.

Kuroo siente su voluntad flaquear, la puerta se abre y los ojos dorados de Tsukishima se encuentran de nueva cuenta con las pupilas de Kuroo que reflejan una tristeza, decepción y rabia inmensa.

Yamaguchi observaba desde la cama, sin esperar que una guerra estuviera a punto de desatarse.

Continuara.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas: No puedo creer lo atrasada que estoy con este fic, pero bueno, como les dije como desde un inicio no debió publicarse pues les traigo este cap cortito y espero seguir escribiendo en la semana para traerles otra antes del viernes. Ando super ocupada en la vida y hoy me aventé este cap otros dos drabbles y otro cap del KuroTsukki. Las quiero, gracias por leer está desgracia de historia y disculpen los errores de antemano.

¿Ya quieren ver la guerra no? Porque yo si 3 sera muy entretenida.

Los quiere y observa Shinobu Rei.


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte no apto para todo público, mención de lenguaje fuerte y temas sexuales controversiales. Basado en el universo Omegaverse.

Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sus respectivos créditos a su autor Furudate.

Parejas principales: KuroYama, TsukiYama, AkaaTsukki.

Parejas secundarias: UshiOiIwa, KageHina.

 **De estrellas, gatos negros, Alfas y Omegas**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Cuando la mirada de Tsukishima y Kuroo se encuentran, en el aire brota una sensación de ira y guerra. Yamaguchi, quién observa todo se queda estático en su lugar, traiga saliva y no sabe cómo reaccionar ante la tensión que sofoca el aire.

Las pupilas doradas de _Tsukki_ se fijan en el de pecas, luego regresan al azabache y como si no existiera pasa a un lado sin saludar. Cambia su expresión a una más amena, aquella que solo le puede dedicar a Yamaguchi y a nadie más.

—Creí que te vería hasta la cena—dice Tadashi. Tsukishima ríe sutilmente y niega varias veces.

—Hoy te ibas a mudar, tenía que ayudarte y saber que estarías SEGUR—menciona el rubio. La última palabra es remarcada y su pupila derecha se dirige por una fracción de segundo a Kuroo.

Tsukishima está a punto de explotar ¿por qué entre todas las personas del mundo Tadashi tenía que compartir habitación con el gato negro de Nekoma? Debía sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible.

—Entiendo. Igual ya subí la mayoría de mis cosas—indica el más bajo. Yamaguchi sonríe plenamente y tanto Kuroo como Tsukishima sienten que se les sale el corazón. — lo único que no me agrada es el número de la habitación.

—Termina en 13, un pésimo número ¿no? — Tsukishima sabe lo supersticioso que es su pareja y por eso no puede no hacerlo notar—además hay un gato negro y está lejos de tu universidad, creo que deberías solicitar un cambio.

—No es necesario. —Kuroo interrumpe la escena, pero Tsukishima nuevamente le presta poca atención. Yamaguchi sabe que nunca se han llevado bien, pero no al grado para que Tsukishima fingiera que no existía.

Kei suspira y acomoda sus gafas, saca un pequeño frasco de pastillas y se las entrega al menor.

—Es un nuevo frasco, por si las dudas, no queremos que te desmayes en plenos exámenes ¿verdad? — Yamaguchi asiente a las palabras de _Tsukki_ , pronto, siente sus labios siendo besados por el más alto, quien sin preguntar profundiza el beso hasta el punto de dejar a Yamaguchi sin aliento.

Kuroo observa como Tsukishima le muestra el dedo corazón y lo mira con desdén mientras besa a Yamaguchi. Perdió la batalla, la guerra... Todo. Tsukishima quiere comunicárselo explícitamente y destruir sus expectativas. Todas y cada una hasta que el azabache retroceda.

Pero está equivocado si cree que Tetsurou es alguien fácil de vencer.

Kuroo carraspea la garganta y se dirige a su cama, cruza su pierna y los observa fijamente, al menos hasta que se separan. Yamaguchi limpia sus labios con su antebrazo y mira mal a Tsukishima. Como siempre, el rubio exagera, en todo sentido.

—Por cierto, superior Kuroo—habla Tsukishima. El de ojos cafés alza la ceja ahora que el rubio nota que existe. Lo que viene no es nada bueno y lo sabe perfectamente bien. —Por favor, cuide mejor a Yamaguchi de lo que cuido a su amigo Bokuto ... — Tanto Tetsurou como Yamaguchi saben que la boca de Tsukishima es venenosa, pero nunca creyeron que hasta ese punto. Yamaguchi jala su brazo buscando que guarde silencio, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Tsukishima se expande y continua: — Necesito saber que mi futuro esposo está en buenas manos.

Tetsurou guarda silencio, no piensa caer en las provocaciones del rubio. No puede, y, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene esboza una sonrisa, una de esa forma "asquerosa" que Tsukishima odia.

Definitivamente alguien como él no se merece a Yamaguchi.

—Está en las mejores manos Tsukki—El rubio chasque los dientes ante sus palabras—en las mejores que puede encontrar.

—Tsukki basta, estas siendo muy cruel—Yamaguchi alega y jala sutilmente la mano del de gafas. Es un secreto a voces lo que le pasó al ex capitán de Fukurodani y Yamaguchi es y esta en contra de utilizar un golpe tan bajo y sensible para Kuroo.

—Nunca tanto como él—Kuroo chasquea los dientes. Kei toma a Yamaguchi de la muñeca y se lo lleva. Alegando que tiene hambre y que es hora de un descanso.

Al salir Kuroo da un fuerte golpe en el escritorio. Lleva su mano a su boca y la muerde ligeramente. Tsukishima le sigue llevando una ventaja abrumadora.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después de que Tsukishima asiste -por obligación- al entierro de Bokuto, sus pupilas se dirigen al Alfa que era su pareja.

Sus ojos son verdes esmeraldas, su cabello es negro y su piel es casi tan pálida como la propia. Tsukishima entiende su mirada, el dolor que siente al perder algo tan propio y querido como tu alma gemela.

Hoy en día la sociedad cree que el amor pasional es quien forja este vínculo, pero, Tsukishima sabe en carne propia que eso está lejos de ser real. Nunca ha hablado frente a frente con el setter, sin embargo, sus ojos le trasmiten todo lo que su rostro no. Es como él. Lo piensa por un instante, sus miradas se conectan y Tsukishima se retira sin decir más.

Fukurodani siempre fue y es de los equipos más fuertes, él como capitán actual de Karasuno, lo sabe mejor que nadie. Su unidad y manera de sobrellevar a cada integrante, estaba por encima de cualquier otro equipo de la prefectura y en su tiempo, cuando se enfrentó al equipo siendo Akaashi capitán, fueron una potencia imparable.

Se para justo en la entrada de la capilla, sus ojos perciben la figura de Kuroo quien fuma como si no hubiese mañana. Su rostro se distorsiona en el humo. Tsukishima abre la sombrilla, Akiteru lo espera en el auto y el cielo muestra su tristeza sin llorar, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar.

El tiempo se detiene cuando las miradas de Tsukishima y Kuroo se cruzan. Kei sabe que el gato negro está desecho, al menos las bolsas bajo sus ojos lo delatan. Solo es un segundo, uno donde Tsukishima siente empatía por Kuroo, pero al recordar los ojos de Tadashi esta se pierde.

Sabe los detalles por Hinata, Kuroo es la principal razón de la estupidez que cometió Bokuto. Eso dicen, eso rumorean. Él no quiere averiguarlo, no tiene caso y será una pérdida de tiempo que no tiene. Camina y deja a Kuroo Tetsurou atrás con sus penas.

Los ojos de Akaashi permanecen en su mente por los próximos días, al igual que el semblante melancólico de Kuroo al salir del edificio.

Un mes después los resultados de categorización llegan a sus manos. Sus ojos no creen lo que se lee en el papel, parece una mala broma del destino, aun así, sabe perfectamente lo que debe hacer.

Esa tarde falta a las practicas del club, se encuentra en la residencia Yamaguchi donde la madre de su pecoso novio lo recibe gustoso, Tsukishima con resultados en mano le mira fijamente y le pide hablar.

Ambos se sientan a discutir el futuro de Yamaguchi, al cual le llegarán los resultados en dos semanas más. Kei le explica lo que contendrán los resultados y sobre todo que el mismo se ha enfrentado a quien esta denominado como la pareja destinada de su hijo.

Pone sobre la mesa la lejanía, lo frágil que es Yamaguchi, los vicios de Tetsurou. Le reafirma lo mucho que ama a su hijo y le pide que, ante todas las cosas, jamás le deje ver el nombre que hay en el sobre que llegará. Finalmente, al ver a la madre titubear un poco, Kei remata con Bokuto. Convenciendo a la madre de su novio que es lo mejor y lo correcto para todos.

Yamaguchi no puede ni debe enterarse que su pareja destinada es Kuroo Tetsurou.

Esto sucede hace tres años, meses antes de que Yamaguchi fuera _marcado_ por Tsukishima.

Continuara

.

.

.

Comentarios: La razon por la que actualizo ahorita es por que escribí este capitulo del celular, de camino a la oficina. Espero lo disfruten aunque solo sean dos escenas una actual y una del pasado. Sobre el fanfic déjenme les digo que tal vez se creen dos historias paralelas narrando el pasado de las parejas, pero aun esta en proceso y otra se esta negociando. Esto, para crear un universo un tanto mas detallado de la pareja de su agrado. Sería de las manos de amigas y autoras que conozco y aprecio mucho.

Disfrutenlo, el próximo capitulo tendremos mucho UshiwaOi o eso espero.


End file.
